


Little Green Desk

by Blueyedgurl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Come Marking, Desk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gift Fic, HEA, Love Confessions, No Pregnancy, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Prompt Fill, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyedgurl/pseuds/Blueyedgurl
Summary: Rey refurbishes furniture for her friends.  Ben has been the recipient of many of these pieces, his first being a green desk that he now keeps in his bedroom because he can't look at it without having dirty thoughts about Rey.When Rey brings over yet another piece of furniture Ben and Rey sort out their feelings.Based off a galacticidiots prompt
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 20
Kudos: 176
Collections: Galactic Idiots Collection





	1. Falling

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift fic for someone who prefers to remain anonymous. Not only is it their birthday, but they also are always using their voice and their emotional energy to educate others. 
> 
> And this first chapter is kind of long, but that's what that's what happens when the first chapter also contains the smut.

He often found himself staring at the green desk that called itself home in his bedroom for the past year and a half. If it had come from anyone else, it would have found itself on the curb by now. But he couldn’t make himself get rid of it and now he found that it had grown on him.

Although if he was being honest with himself it had grown on him because it reminded him of her. The green stain over the brown of the wood was similar to the flecks of green of her hazel eyes. It was nice to use to write on, the writing surfaces were smooth, and the drawers held his calligraphy supplies. Although it seemed anymore his calligraphy had turned to erotic poetry. 

He thought back to the day that she had brought it to him. Rey had buzzed to be let in and he did it without even thinking. Then he heard the banging down the hall and opened the door out of curiosity. He saw a desk bobbing in his general direction, assuming he was getting new neighbors he shut his door, not wanting to get drug into “polite conversation” or “helping”. He was tall and muscular, people moving heavy objects always seemed more than happy to see him in the hall.

Then there was a loud bang outside of his own door followed by a knock. He opened it to find the desk sitting on its end with Rey’s head popping over the top of it, she was beaming, if not a bit red cheeked from the effort. He was in trouble, but he always was if it concerned her. He had found it very difficult to deny her anything. 

“Ben!” She had said a bit breathlessly.

“Rey? What’s this?” He asked as gently as his suspicions would allow. 

“A somewhat new desk. For your somewhat new apartment.” She looked at him expectantly. “Want to help me get it in?” He couldn’t help the resigned sigh that escaped him.

“What is this for?” He asked.

“Well, you needed one, you always leave your calligraphy stuff out on your kitchen table.” She explained as if that made more sense than him just sitting at the table to do his work. 

“Oh. Thank you?” He said rather lamely as he assessed where best to grab it.

“Awww, Benjamin you do have manners.” She said cheekily while beaming up at him.

“C’mon then, let’s go put it in the spare room for now.” He said, pivoting it through the door.

“Ok, but first let me show you.” She stopped their progress and they set the table on the correct end. She leaned over the desk toward him and he couldn’t help but notice the curve of her ass as she bent over the desk to pull out the writing shelf on his side. “It’s got a writing shelf, I made sure to sand that down, so it’d be extra smooth.” He couldn’t seem to help himself from imagining her bent over the desk in various states of undress.

“What do you think?” She asked, he was brought back from his own dirty thoughts when Rey turned to face him. 

“Perfect, it’s perfect, Rey.” He stammered, unsure of what to say, knowing he couldn’t say what he was actually thinking. In hindsight it really was perfect. He just wasn’t used to people giving him things like this, like he was important to them. He liked to think he was important to Rey, but he wouldn’t get his hopes up.

It wasn’t long after that day that Ben spent a lot of time at his desk. However, now it stayed in his bedroom. He found it was rather hard to focus on anything when all he could think about was Rey, anytime he looked at the desk. It had started out innocent enough, dissecting why she would go through all the work to give him this. 

He liked to think it was because there was something between them. But then he had remembered she refurbished an old poker table for game nights for Finn. For Rose she had fixed up a hutch for her craft supplies. He didn’t pretend that he was any more special than anyone else in her circle of friends. He refused to think too much about how his 2-bedroom apartment was starting to run out of room. He had been to Finn’s and Rose’s apartments and they didn’t even have this much furniture combined.

The desk wasn’t alone anymore, although the other pieces were much less likely to stir up erotic fantasies. The nightstand she brought him was a deep burgundy to match his bedding. There was a coffee table of distressed dark wood to match his leather couch in the living room. Then he thought about the entryway bench with the coat rack. He was beginning to be a bit overwhelmed he had considered himself a bit of a minimalist when he first met Rey.

He liked to tell himself that he was a big guy who liked his space and that didn’t need much stuff. That was until she brought over the wooden chair with large distressed leather cushions that he like to sit in while he read. He did _not_ ruin it by thinking of Rey riding his cock while he sat in it. Just like he did not think of Rey in various positions on the desk while he sat at it writing. He also did not find that looking at the desk gave him a hard on. The desk had been moved to his bedroom because he liked writing in there, not out of sheer convenience, no.

He was startled from his thoughts by the sound of the front door buzzing. It could only be one person. She was really his only person. His parents had learned not to pop over unannounced, and even though he considered Rose and Finn his friends, interactions with them hinged on his relationship with Rey. He had only hung out with them a few times when Rey wasn’t around, and it had only been mildly awkward.

However, he had been friends with Rey since their senior year of college and they just stayed friends. She had dated his friend Poe, until Ben walked in on Poe practically naked with some other girl. Ben stopped being Poe’s friend, Rey stopped dating Poe, and Poe went left the incident with a black eye. That was not Ben’s doing, as much as he wanted to. No, his girl had a mean left hook. As much as Ben liked Rey at the time he knew going after a brokenhearted girl was A.) in bad taste, B.) a one-way ticket to a ruined friendship and C.) A reason for his mother to berate him at every family gathering until the end of time.

No matter how much he wanted Rey, even now, he ultimately just wanted to be in her orbit. So, he wasn’t overly disappointed when he realized that they graduated 2 years ago, and they were still just friends. He had tried to tell her what he felt once and he felt good about it, too. That was until he looked over and she had fallen asleep. He had just shrugged and covered her up with a blanket and went to bed, accepting his fate.

So when he opened the door, he wasn’t sure what he was expecting but he really shouldn’t have been surprised that she had a heavy box in front of her, with what looked like table legs sticking out of it.

“Ben, I brought you something!” She was practically panting from what must have been the effort to drag that down the hall and he tried not to focus on that alone.

“Rey. What’s this? You’ve already furnished my whole apartment.”

“Not the dining room.” She said gesturing him to help her bring it in. He honestly didn’t know how she got some of this stuff into the building on her own. Rey was strong but she was barely 5‘7” with a petite build.

“I mean it is literally an imaginary space between the kitchen and living room, besides I already have a table.” He said taking the box from her completely when they had maneuvered it through the door.

“That’s not a dining room table, it’s made out of particle board.” She looked at him a bit unimpressed, he might have been insulted if he didn’t know she was right. Since Rey had taken up wood working as a hobby, she had gotten kind of snobby about it. Not that he could really complain about others being a snob about their interests.

“Do you need help reassembling this?” He asked her, taking what must have been a leg out of the box.

“Nope I’ve got it.” She said taking from him and setting it on the floor where she proceeded to put the other legs.

He stood around and watched her a moment, his hands shoved in the pockets of his zip-up.

“Something to drink?” He felt like a creep just watching her but he didn’t know what having a beer in his hand was going to change.

“Do you still have those ciders?” She asked, hopeful. 

“Sure.” Of course, he did. He bought them specifically for when she came over, not that she knew that. Sometimes he’d buy different brands to make it look like he got them to try, but really, he was just seeing what she liked best. He knew she didn’t like his IPA’s and only tolerated his wheat beers in an emergency. 

He went to the fridge and grabbed them each a bottle and pried the lids off before handing hers to her.

“Oooo, it’s different than last time.” She said before taking a sip and considering the flavor. “It’s good. I like it.” She said with a slight nod before setting it on the end table behind her.

“Yeah, I hadn’t had this kind before. Thought I’d try it.” He said as he took a sip of his own, it was a bit sweet but not bad. 

He watched Rey work and gave a hand when she asked for it. 

“So, where did you find this piece?” He asked. The other pieces had been found on curbs or at yard sales.

“Just laying on the curb, can you believe it? It’s solid oak and the laith work on the legs is phenomenal. So, I brought it home and sanded it down, replaced the hardware and put a new finish on it. Now it’s back to being beautiful.” She wasn’t wrong, she put a nice oak finish on it that looked nice. 

“So, you’re not a fan of my current table?” He asked, grinning as he took a sip of his drink.

She had the decency to look a bit embarrassed at the underlying insult in replacing his furniture bit by bit, her cheeks gave a warm blush. 

“Well… I mean it’s very nice for something you bought in a box at Shop-Ko but… this will be so much more, sturdy.” She said her blush deepening. It did nothing to help him to keep his thoughts out of the gutter. This table was going to go the way of the little green desk if he wasn’t careful. He could already imagine the illicit images and he had to think about box scoring at the last baseball game he was at. 

When she was done, they stood next to each other admiring it for a bit. Then she sat herself up on the table and that undid all of Ben’s good work of thinking about baseball. 

“See, sturdy.” She said with a mischievous grin.

She was right in front of him it would be so easy to just lean forward, she was already so close. Then his eyes were on her mouth and somehow, she was right there. Her mouth was on his and he had no idea how he got here. He just kissed her back the way he had always wanted and adjusted himself to slot between her thighs so he could get a better angle to her mouth so he could kiss her like she deserved. He put his hands in her hair to keep her right there. Right where he had always wanted her to be.

Then her hands were on his back, keeping him pinned to her. He felt like a fly in a Venus plant, drawn in by the nectar and held there. He was more than accepting of his fate. 

Well, until that little bit of his self-preservation kicked in that told him Rey was his friend and likely not a willing participant in this, maybe she would regret this, and he would lose her totally.

So, his hands dropped from her hair to cup, the back of her neck and smooth down to her shoulders. He pulled back but her mouth followed his and he got drawn in again. Her hands traveled down his back, her fingers found the loops of his jeans to keep him there, as if she knew he was a flight risk. His hands moved back up to cup her jaw, his thumbs smoothing over her cheek.

When they finally came up for air, he pulled back enough to see her face and she was beaming at him, her teeth sunk into her lower lip. He leaned in to leave a kiss there, he’d already come this far, and he’d always wanted to kiss her when she did that. So, he did it, he finally got to. He felt himself smile, too. His dimples and slightly crooked teeth on display for her.

“Ben.” She said quietly and he felt himself start to panic but she still kept him pinned to her, so he stayed put, not wanting to miss a moment even if the next few broke him.

“Rey.” He said nervously followed by a heavy swallow. “I’m s-“

“Shhh, I kissed you silly.” She cooed adjusting herself, so she was impossibly closer, her thighs tightened around his own. He dropped his hands from her hair and rested them on her waist. On reflex he pressed her into him and realized that his erection was pressing into her thigh. He could feel himself blush to his ears.

“Rey,” he said voice raspy, “I want you so much.” Whether out of bravery or desperation he wasn’t sure. He pressed his forehead to hers and closed his eyes for moment as if it would help push away some of his fear.

When he opened them, a slow smile crept across her cheeks. “So, all of the furniture finally won you over, huh?”

“What? No. Before the furniture.” Her eyes went wide in shock. “I’ve wanted you since before Poe’s black eye.”

“Why didn’t you ever say anything?” She asked, she almost looked sad.

“It just never seemed like the right time, then I was too afraid to lose you completely.”

“Well, you have me.” She said tilting her head up to kiss him again. Her tongue ran against his in a slow, slide.

The images that he kept from coming out at inopportune times flashed through his head. Rey on the desk, him in the chair with Rey in his lap, now Rey spread out on the table like a feast.

His hands maneuvered under her shirt so his fingers could skirt across the skin of her back before pulling it up over her head. He took in the sight of her, the lace bralette left very little to the imagination but he wanted it off of her. Before he could take it off of her, she was tugging on the zipper of his sweater, so he shrugged it off and took of his own shirt, not wanting her to feel underdressed. 

His eyes roamed over her skin. He wanted to admire her in the lacy fabric but decided he wanted to see her out of it more. He had always admired Rey’s tits, they were always perky, her nipples often poking through whatever top she wore if she wasn’t wearing a bra. He dipped down to kiss her, sensing she was feeling a bit self-conscious. 

“Rey.” He breathed out as he pulled away. “Always such perfect little tits.” He told her as he pulled the bralette over her head, his head bending low to take a pebbled nipple into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it and her hands went from gripping the table to gripping his hair and he realized that for the first time in a long time he wanted to see her spread out on his bed, or that maybe their first time should be in a bed.

He switched to the other breast wanting to give it ample attention before attempting the next step. He pulled her to the end to the table and went to a bit of a crouch and lifted her up. Her thighs around his ribs and his mouth still in reach of her breasts and her arms wrapped around his head. He turned them around to walk them down the hall to his room, careful in his steps so he didn’t run her into anything.

When he got to his room, he gently laid her on the bed, leaving her hips at the edge so he could tug down her leggings. Her panties matched the bralette laying on the floor of his living room and he felt like she had planned this. It gave him a bit more confidence to keep moving forward. That maybe she really did want this as much as he did.

He undid the fastenings of his jeans and pulled them down, leaving his briefs on hoping it would help him to keep some of his self-control and not come before he was ready to.

He must have been staring too long again because her arms moved to snake across her chest, and her legs moved closer together. 

“Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?” He asked, bringing a knee up to the edge of the bed to kneel over her. He watched as she shook her head, biting her lip again. This time in a look of curious awe. 

With the knuckle of his pointer finger, he traced the line on her cheek where her dimples showed when she smiled. 

“You have this smile that lights up a room and my dull little life.” He tilted his head down to kiss her mouth but pulled away before her hands could find purchase in his hair. She needed to know how he saw her, and he was going to take some time to really tell her. She wasn’t leaving this building with any of the doubts she might have carried in.

“Your eyes match that desk over there.” He tilted his head towards it, “I can’t look at it without thinking of you. Thinking how’d you look laid over it so I can eat your pussy or bent over it, so I can fuck you on it. Can’t even look at it anymore without getting fucking hard, Rey.” He brought her hand up to cup his erection and she let out a little gasp and rubbed her thighs together. 

“That is what you do to me, all you. Only you.” He said before kissing his way down her neck and nibbling her collar bone before returning to her breasts.

“And these.” He said looking up at her, making sure he had her attention. “You are not going to say another mean thing about them in my presence. They are perfect. I like seeing your nipples through your shirt, and I like that they’re small. I’ve always wanted to know if I could fit one into my mouth. Do you know how many times I thought about coming on your tits? At least once a week.” She squirmed under him and he repositioned to place his knee between her legs so she could give herself a bit of the friction she was seeking. He mouthed at her tits, sucking one into his mouth before releasing it with a satisfied pop. 

“But you know what else, even if they looked different, they’d still be perfect because they’re attached to you.” He blew on the nipple, still shiny with his spit and she ground against his thigh and he grunted his approval before moving to the other breast. Her hands were in his hair again and he grunted when she tugged hard at his hair.

He kissed his way down her stomach before reaching the apex of her thighs as he moved to kneel on the ground. He met her eyes before curling his fingers into the waistband of her panties. Her eyes were bright, and a smile curved her lips.

He tugged them down her legs and was careful not to stare too long this time. 

“So, perfect. Rey, I swear you’re not leaving this apartment for the rest of the weekend.”

“But…” She was cut off when he licked stripe from her entrance to her clit. Her legs moved to give him more room and he let them fall over his shoulders. Her heels dug into his back when his tongue circled her clit and he was eager to find out what she liked and what got her off. Her hands kept his mouth pinned to her cunt and he’d be more than happy to just live here. His hands wandered back up to her breasts, rolling and pinching her nipples before one returned down to her cunt so he could slip one finger into her tight channel. He knew he was bigger than most and if anyone was going to do the work to make sure she was prepared, it’d be him.

She bucked against his hand at the intrusion, he made sure to take it slow, carefully drawing out every sigh and moan from her. He pulled his mouth away, fascinated with the idea of watching her open up to him.

“You’re so perfect, so wet, so sweet.” He looked up to her face and her cheeks were a blush pink and he wasn’t sure if it was from arousal or his words or both.

She was ready for a second finger before he returned his mouth to her clit. It was a snug fit, but he watched her eyes slip shut and her mouth drop open and it was a miracle that he didn’t come right then. “You’re better than I imagined.” He said before his lips circled her clit and he gave a suck, her hips bucked against his mouth and he felt a thrill go through him that he was pleasing her. 

Between the hands in his hair and her thighs tightening against his ears it was probably a miracle he could breathe at all. But he was desperate to make her come, and he looked up to see her head tilt back and he gave a hum of approval. Her thighs and hips were a steady pulse around him and her pussy tightened around his digits and he knew she was close. He curled his fingers in a come-hither motion searching for that spongy spot he knew would help to push her over the edge. She stilled and spasmed and shook under him. He couldn’t hear the noises she made with her legs clamped around his head and he was eager to make her come again just to see what she sounded like. 

When she finally released him from her grip of her thighs, her hands tugged him up onto the bed. He shed his briefs as he crouched over her before wrapping an arm under her to tug her up the bed. She pulled him down for a blissed-out kiss and she wasn’t fazed over the fact that he still tasted of her, his chin still slick with her arousal.

“Fuck me, Ben.” She said in a whisper and he moved quickly to grab a condom out of the drawer of the nightstand. He rolled it on with a slight pinch that made him hiss. He slotted his hips between her thighs, propped up on his elbows. He could feel the wet slickness of her pressed against his groin and he gave a few tentative thrusts to help coat his length with it. 

He reached between them to position himself at her entrance and she tilted her hips up to help him. It was a tight slide in, and her eyebrow pinched with discomfort.

“Too much?”

“Christ you’re big, give me a moment.” He lowered his head to kiss at her neck and her jaw and the hand that was between them moved to give her clit some stimulation. 

That seemed to help because before long she was urging him to move and he pushed in to be fully seated. He paused a moment, relishing in the feel of her around him, under him. 

“So, perfect.” He murmured in her ear before nuzzling into her neck. He pulled back to thrust into her, the strokes shallow to allow her to adjust. She moaned and he adjusted so he could thrust deeper. 

Soon he was panting, her nails digging into his shoulders sending jolts of pleasure down his spine. He leaned down to kiss her lips, opened in pleasure. Her breath fanning against his mouth. 

He readjusted them again into more of a kneeling position, hoping to find some perfect angle to bring her pleasure, his own at a precipice not far in the distance. He brought her knees up to press against his chest and his hands were free to rub her clit and play with her breasts. He gave a tentative thrust to see if this was better for her.

“Yesss.” She hissed out. “Ben, don’t stop, please.” 

He started out slowly thrusting so he could rub circles on her clit so she could catch up. His thrusts elicited a moan from her. He could hear the wet slide as he pulled out and the slap of skin when he pushed back in. He bit his lip to distract himself from his arousal.

“Fuck, Rey. You’re so perfect. You’re all mine.” She clenched around him at his praise and his possession. “You like that you’re all mine. That your perfect little tits are all mine.” She keened at that and it only encouraged his depravity. He crouched over her to suck a peaked nipple into his mouth, his thrusts stuttering with the change of position. He moved over to the other to give it the same treatment.

When he sat back up again, he took in the tension in her neck and the crease in her brow as she approached another orgasm. 

“Are you gonna come for me Rey?” He asked her. She nodded. “What do you need baby? I’m so close. Want you to come on my cock.” He couldn’t help the note of desperation.

“Tell me more.” She blushed and bit her lip as if she was embarrassed. He kept circling her clit with one hand while the other went and cupped her cheek.

“Look at me.” She opened her eyes and she looked up at him, though her eye lids were hooded with arousal.

“You’re all mine, your tits, your cunt, that perfect little ass of yours. I want to bend it over that fucking desk you gave me.” He didn’t know if she was getting closer with his dirty talk, but he definitely was.

“I’ve wanted you so bad, so much.” He was thrusting in a steady and harsh rhythm, her breasts jostling with the movement.

“Ben.” She whined. He could feel her tighten around him.

“Fuck, yes. Come for me, I’m all yours Rey… All yours.” He groaned out, and with that she clenched and pulsed around him. Her thighs clamped together and his hand was trapped against her cunt. He thrusted into her few more times before he fell over the edge with her, falling forward to rest his weight on his palms so as not to crush her.

They were both panting, and he felt sweat roll down his temple where it dropped onto her knee. He brushed the droplet off of her and kissed the spot where it had landed.

He waited a moment before withdrawing from her, quickly removing the condom to dispose in the trash before curling up next to her. She was languid when he pulled her into his arms, kissing her damp temple before pulling a sheet over their cooling bodies.

Rey burrowed under his chin.

“Did you mean it?” Her voice was small, any of her earlier confidence gone.

“All of it.” He held her tighter, not knowing what she needed to believe him. He dropped a kiss to her hair for good measure. A tension seemed to release from her.

“Are we a thing now? Couple, relationship, something?” He asked her.

“If you want.” He could tell she was trying not to sound too hopeful.

“I want.” He said, his fingers in her hair.

She pressed a kiss into his chest and it was enough that he knew her worries were put to rest.

He drifted off to sleep, unsure how long he was out before he realized he was alone in the bed, he blinked heavily, afternoon sun still coming through the gaps in the curtain.

He sighed in relief when he heard the sound of the toilet flush and then the sink faucet. She hadn’t bolted. He was half awake when she crawled back in to lay next to him, her back to him and at a distance that was too far away for what had changed between them. He wrapped his arm around her middle and drug her backwards to spoon against him.

“Ben.” She squealed, letting out a peel of laughter. 

“Mmm.” He grunted drowsily. 

“Ok, cave man.”

“Mmm, your caveman.” He said before relaxing and drifting back off.


	2. Girls not Grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey continue their weekend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from an AFI song, Chapter 1 was a Trevor Daniel Song

When Ben woke next, he had a face full of Rey’s hair that he couldn’t help but grin into. He looked down at her to see she was still sleeping. 

Looking over at the clock he realized it was late afternoon so decided to get up and make them something to eat. He extracted himself carefully from Rey, not wanting to wake her and covered her up with the comforter that had been kicked to the floor.

He looked in the fridge and decided on the steaks he had bought for tomorrow as well as potatoes and pineapple that he could throw on the grill.

He was out on the patio tending to their meal when Rey slid the screen door open.

He turned to see her standing there in one of his shirts and it was his new favorite view. He leaned toward her to kiss her, her expression still a bit uncertain, but was smiling when he pulled away. 

“Cooking dinner?”

“Yup, thought you’d be hungry.”

“Bold of you to assume that I’m staying.” She was teasing but he knew it was how she covered up her insecurities to test people. He had made it through them before when they first became friends and again at any major transition, like when they had graduated, and she thought he’d stop being friends with her. He shouldn’t have been surprised that she was doing it now that they had redefined their relationship to whatever this was.

“Yes, well… I’ve decided you live here now. Half of my furniture is your furniture.” He said cocking his eyebrow at her.

“Careful what you wish for. Your apartment is much nicer than mine and closer to work.” She had that little smirk she got when she thought she won an argument. He turned off the grill so the food wouldn’t overcook, and he turned back to her. He looped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush to him, so she had to tilt back to look at him.

“Go ahead, make your jokes. But I want you. I want everything. I want your hair in my face when you wake up and your drool on my pillow.” She shook her head and laughed. “Whether that is today or when you’re comfortable. All of my cards are on the table and I’m all in for this.” He watched as she went a little wide eyed and her throat bobbed with a heavy swallow.

He leaned down to kiss the corner of her mouth before releasing her to pull their dinner off the grill so they could eat.

When they were finally sat down Rey hummed around the first bite of everything and he couldn’t help but smile at her. He knew her enthusiasm around food and he was quite happy to indulge her.

They ate and talked about their week, it wasn’t overly different from any other evening in, only instead of pizza and watch a movie it was a nice dinner and sex.

“This was really good Ben.” Rey said as she finished her plate.

“Thank you, I aim to impress.” She grinned indulgently at him.

“So, what are you going to do with me while you have me?” She asked suggestively.

“Oh? I get to keep you?” He said with mock innocence.

“Hmm, for now.” She said.

“I better not waste any time then.” He said as got up, kissing her on the cheek as he put dishes in the sink and food in the fridge. He turned to wipe down the table when he found her sitting on it, for the second time today. Only this time she had discarded his shirt she was wearing.

“Rey you keep this up I’m really not going to let you leave.” She smiled coyly which did not help the erection in his sleep pants. 

He took her in, her long legs and her freckled skin. He didn’t know if he’d ever get his fill of her. He moved towards her slowly, taking off his shirt as he went. Rey’s gaze was heavy on his skin and he wanted her to take her fill. As much as they enjoyed themselves before there was this underlying nervousness that wasn’t present now. 

When he stood in front of her as he repositioned a chair and spread her knees to make room for himself. She moved to in to kiss him but he gave her a smirk and sunk down to the chair and scooted her across the surface of the table to be spread out in front of him like he had envisioned earlier. He already knew he’d never tire of it.

“I think I want dessert, Rey.”

She laughed. “You’re so damn chees— Ah.” The nip to her inner thigh seemed to jolt her out of her remark.

“What was that?” He asked before sucking on the spot, he turned and gave the other thigh the same treatment.

“Nothing, dear.” She was so damn sassy.

He started by blowing on the dampened skin of her inner thigh, which caused a restless reaction from her. He was very much aware of her movement, knowing that as much as most of it was involuntary there was a sway to her hips that told him she was trying to tease and entice.

He placed a palm on her stomach to try to still her before licking up her labia before circling her clit to come back down.

“Ben.” She gasped, attempting to buck against him.

“Patience. I felt rushed last time.” He blew on moistened skin stirring an impatient moan.

“Baby, I’m sorry about teasing you.” She said and gave him a pout. 

“Nope, this isn’t retaliation. I want to learn every little bit of you.” Another lick through her folds, this thumb coming down to press gently on her clit.

“Ben.” She gasped out.

His nose traced the crease of her hip before he moved back to her center to lick and suck in earnest.

She was bucking against him now and she was tugging at his hair again. 

He thought she was close, so he pulled away to edge her off a bit.

“Are you comfortable?” He said with a smirk.

“Ben, please don’t stop.” Rey gasped out trying to pull him back to her. He kissed along her inner thigh back to her glistening cunt, he added his fingers so he could fuck her and stretch her open, help her along.

He reached up to play with one of her tits while he sucked on her clit and her feet pressed to his shoulders to give her better leverage in her movements. Her thighs clamped around his ears again and he worked her through the best he could. 

After a moment of her pulsing and writhing around him, she relaxed, and her legs parted. He kissed her inner thighs again, but before he could get up Rey was sitting up and pushing him back in the chair.

“Sweetheart?” He asked a bit more breathlessly than he’d ever care to admit.

“Hmm?” She asked, her eyebrow quirked and a bit wobbly on her legs. He thought that she was going to settle in his lap but instead she sunk to her knees and if he wasn’t already rock hard, he would be at the sight of her kneeling in front of him. She tucked her fingers into the band of his sleep pants, and he lifted his hips to help her remove them. 

“You don’t have to.” He tried to tell her.

“One good turn deserves another.” She said matter of factly. He bit his lip in anticipation as he watched her grip his cock. 

She gave him a few slow pumps along his shaft. She looked up at him.

“You’re so much longer than I thought, thicker, straight.” She tipped forward to lick a long stripe up the underside of his shaft and his head tilted back. His hand cupped her jaw, his thumb cresting her cheekbone.

“Shit, Rey.” He looked down at her again and when she knew she had his attention she put the tip of him in her mouth and it was the hottest thing he’d ever seen in his life. He didn’t know what was better, the feel or the view. 

For the first time in is overly vocal life he was rendered speechless. 

She slowly worked herself up and down his length and he knew he wouldn’t last long. His hand wandered to her hair so he could continue to watch her face. Her soft mouth took in most of him while one of her hands continued to work the part of his shaft she couldn’t take. He couldn’t help the occasional pulse of his hips as his threads of control began to snap. 

“I’m gonna come soon.” He managed to grit out. “You’re too good, too perfect. Fuck, Rey.” She sucked hard as she came off of his cock with a pop, her lips wet and red from activity.

“Where do you want to come Ben?” She asked like she held all of the power. 

If only she really knew.

“Yes, fuck. You’re tits, Rey.” He was holding on by a string, his whole body was rigid.

“You wanna make them yours?” She said a little breathlessly and all you could do was nod as his fingers still gripped the back of her neck. Afraid she’d disappear in a puff of smoke if he let go. 

He began thrusting wildly into her hand.

“Shitshitshit.” He chanted and came with a groan, pulsing in her hand and his cum hitting her in the chest. She worked him through, and he had to still her hand from the over stimulation. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to her forehead before leaning back to reach on the counter behind him to grab a hand towel so he could wipe her up.

After he was done, he tossed the towel to ground where the clothes laid scattered and hauled her up to his lap, kissing her mouth.

She pulled back.

“Ben, I just sucked-“ He kissed her again.

“Don’t care.” He said against her mouth before kissing her again, his tongue rolling against hers. He didn’t know if that was her own hang ups or leftovers from a past partner, but he wasn’t above kissing her after she gave him head. 

“Did I do okay?” She asked a bit embarrassed.

“Yes? Did you think you didn’t?” He asked confused.

“I just, haven’t done that much.”

“Ah. No, you did much better than ok.” He kissed her cheek before scooping her up and moving to the couch and wrapping her in a throw. He knew she could get cold easily. 

“How often have you sat naked on your couch?” She asked, forehead pressed into his neck.

“Not often, this might be my first time. I’m a firm believer in underwear. However, I’ll make an exception for you.”

“Hmm.” She settled in, her fingers tracing shapes on his shoulder.

“Movie?” He asked after they had sat there in comfortable silence for a while.

“Please. You know, I always knew you were a bit of a furnace but you’re really quite an impressive heat source.”

“That sounds like a very clinical assessment, thank you.” He kissed her temple as he flipped through his Netflix que. “Do you really want to stay tonight or would your rather go home.” He knew he had made comments about her staying but didn’t want her to stay if she was uncomfortable.

“Hmm, I want to stay but I might need to go back to my apartment and get stuff.”

“Like what?”

“A toothbrush, change of clothes, stuff like that.”

“Well, I have a spare toothbrush, if you want, and we can just throw your clothes in the washing machine… I liked seeing you in my shirt.”

“Ok, I can work with that. I would need to get an Lyft anyway.”

“A Lyft? Is there something wrong with your car? I can have my dad-“ He rushed out.

“No, no. It’s fine. I had Finn bring me so he could help me carry the table.”

“Is that how you got it in the building?”

She laughed. “Yes. Did you think I carried that all by myself?”

“Yes, actually.” She was practically cackling now.

“No wonder you’re so impressed with me.” She said teasingly.

“Hmm, there’s other reasons, I promise. The illusion of your perfection has not been shattered.” He said as he nuzzled into her neck.

“Ben Solo, are you teasing me?”

“Never.”

Ben eventually decided on a movie, both of them taking turns to get up. Ben eventually did put his pants back on and let Rey borrow a pair of jogging shorts to put on under the shirt while she put her clothes in the wash. 

They cuddled on the sofa, making out and barely watching the movie. Taking breaks to talk.

“How long?” Ben asked, mouthing at her neck and any other skin he could touch.

“Hmm… oh… Probably since around the time I was seeing Poe. But I wasn’t in a good place emotionally then. I also just never felt…” She trailed off and pulled away a bit, nervously biting at her lip.

“What?” He brushed the hair behind her ear. 

“I just… You were so good to me. I just never felt like I deserved it. I was used to guys like Poe. Used to not being enough.” She shrugged and her eyes became watery. 

“The furniture comment. You said that I was won over by the furniture.” He said, pieces falling into place.

“I was joking… mostly.”

“Rey, I have the furniture and keep it because of you. As much as I like it and appreciate it now. It was never anything I would have picked out for myself. I keep them because when I look at them, I think of you.”

“But why me?” She looked embarrassed to ask. “Why not some other girl that’s in your league.”

“Do you not know?”

She just blinked at him, so he answered her.

“You’re smart, you’re funny, you’re the most generous person I’ve ever met. Not to mention that if I didn’t have you I’d never have a good reason to leave the house except to go to work. I wouldn’t change anything about you.”

“But you come from this nice family and I don’t.”

“My family has their own problems believe me. Besides Rose and Finn are your family and that’s enough for me and even if you didn’t have them, you’d be enough for me.” They had talked about her family on a few occasions before. Enough to know she didn’t know anyone she was related to by blood and that she had grown up in some questionable places.

A single solitary tear slid down her cheek and he cradled her to his chest.

“I don’t know how to reassure you.” He murmured, his hand rubbing up and down her back. 

She sniffled. “I think I just need time. I’m always waiting for someone to leave, even Finn and Rose I wait for the moment they meet someone and move on.”

“Time I can give you. I have no desire to go anywhere. You know that, right? Like you’re stuck with me. I really hope you understand what you signed up for when you sat on that table and kissed me today.” He said lightly, trying to elevate the mood.

She huffed a laugh and nodded.

“You’re stuck with me, too.” She said.

“How do you know?” He asked her, he could give Rey a run for her money when it came to self-doubt.

“That road trip last year.”

“What about it?” It was a nice trip but there wasn’t anything remarkable about it.

“We would get lost and you’d keep your cool. You let me pick where we went and what we saw, even if it wasn’t something that interested you.”

“Rey, that’s what road trips are. I wanted you to have a good time. Plus, you said you’d never been there when I’d been there twice already.”

“No, nobody has ever done that. Like when I go with Finn and Rose, they mean well but they spend so much time bickering that we only get to see half the stuff we planned on. When I was younger if anything ever went wrong it was blamed on me… So, that’s when I knew. I had always liked you, but I told myself it was an ideal, it was convenient, kept me protected in a way. But then we went on that trip and I knew that it was worth pursuing and that it could work.”

It was late before they crawled into bed. Rey half draped over Ben and his fingers in her hair, content that they had finally found what they were looking for. 


	3. Singing in My Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is a Semisonic Song

Ben woke curled up around the solid warmth that was Rey, his Rey and he smiled into her hair. He knew she was usually a morning person, so to see the sun fully up and her still asleep surprised him. He gave a bit of a stretch as he untangled himself from around her and it must have been enough to wake her because she was stretching, too. 

“Good morning.” She said around a yawn.

“Morning. You slept late.” His voice rough with sleep.

“Hmmm, I woke up for a little bit but crawled back in and fell asleep after you made me the little spoon.” She said a smile quirked on her lips as she turned to face him.

“I don’t even remember you getting up.”

“To be fair I think you were talking in your sleep a bit.” She said, her sleep mussed hair tickling under his chin as he pulled her back into his chest.

“Oh no. I didn’t say anything weird, did I?” He was a sleep talker all through childhood and all of his childhood stories revolved around him talking about soemthing something weird like monsters or aliens. 

“Maybe something about having spoons for your octopus arms as you pulled me back into bed.”

Ben laughed and reached around her wrapping her up and hooking his leg around hers.

“Like this?” He asked into her ear.

Rey giggled and squirmed.

“Yes.” He peppered kisses on her face before releasing his hold on her. 

“Hmm. Breakfast?”

“Yes.” He pressed a kiss to her shoulder and got up.

Ben fixed them bacon, eggs and toast. Making sure to pull out the salsa for the eggs and finding the orange marmalade that he had bought just in case.

“Ben, I think I’m going to go shower.” Rey said when they were finished and he was starting to pick up dishes.

“Ok. Do you know where everything is?” He tried not to ask suggestively and failed.

“I think so. You can join me if you want?” Her cheeks flushed red and Ben made quick work of putting the dishes in the dish washer only to tug her out of her chair and to heft her over his shoulder on the way to the bathroom. 

“Ben!” Her hands pressed into his back to try to keep her upright. “I can walk, you know.”

“Nope, your legs are too short. You’ll be too slow. Plus, you need to save your energy for other things.”

“I didn’t know showers were so taxing.” She said as he walked them into the bathroom.

“Not usually but I’ve got plans for after.” He set her down on the counter and walked to turn the shower on.

“What would those be?” She asked amusedly.

“There are still two whole pieces of furniture that I have been imagining you on since you brought them here.”

“This is really, quite the endeavor for you, huh?” She asked as she took her shirt off.

“Yes.”

“So, what happens if we don’t get to the other two?” He looked up at her to see a teasing smirk on her face.

“We’ll have to call in sick to work tomorrow.” He stated simply.

“So, I know there’s the desk. What’s the other?”

“That reading chair.” She looked mildly surprised when he said that.

“Fine but only if we cuddle in it after.” He paused looking up at her mid pants drop.

“Deal. I’ll never say no to that.” The last part came out softer than he had anticipated, and he felt his cheeks blush.

Rey just smiled. “Well, who knew Mr. Octopus arms himself would be such an avid cuddler?”

“Maybe he only wants to cuddle you?” Ben crowed her space then, kissing her mouth as he tugged off her shorts.

Rey wrapped her arms around his shoulders and leaned into him, only to pull back a moment later. He had forgotten why they came in here. 

“So, are you going to give me a tour or this fancy shower or what?” Rey asked in a grin.

“I don’t know if I’d call it fancy.”

“There’s two shower head and it practically has its own room.”

“Well, when you put it that way.” He helped her off the counter and tested the water from the shower head before getting in, Rey following behind him. 

Ben adjusted the water so multiple shower heads were going at once, at a temperature that was just a bit warmer than he preferred.

“Warm enough?” He asked before pulling her to him under the spray. He turned on the one above the that felt like rain too, so no one was out from under the warmth of the water.

“Yes.” She said grinning, seeming to enjoy the rain like feel of the shower head above.

They each washed their own hair but when he soaped up a washcloth, he insisted on washing Rey himself. He ran the cloth over her skin, paying special attention to her back to work out any knots in her muscles before soaping her breasts and stomach, trying for some balance between sexual and clinical. He kneeled in front of her, gently washing between her legs, watching her face for signs of discomfort.

He tried not to linger too long and moved to wash her legs, lifting a foot into his lap. He watched as she smiled and bit her lip, her feet ticklish to the touch. He let the water rinse her off before switching to the other leg. When he felt she was thoroughly cleaned he stood back up and she blinked heavily, her body languid. He moved to wash himself before she took the cloth from him. 

“No. I want to do it.” She said determinedly.

He stood as she washed him, inspecting him as she went. She dropped kisses on his moles and down the plain of his chest. As tender and loving as this all was, he couldn’t help the erection that bobbed eagerly at her as she made her way lower. She kneeled in front of him and ran the soapy rag over his length and he had to brace his hands against the wall as his knees buckled a bit. She moved down his legs then, soaping each one before standing back up.

He pulled her to him then and kissed her mouth and letting the water rinse the sudsy water off them. His hand snaked down to her clit to rub lazy circles, dipping farther to take in the silky texture of arousal.

“Fuck Rey.” He turned off the water abruptly and pulled her with him out of the shower to dry her off, his pacing a bit more urgent than before. It had been one thing having her naked in front of him when he had a purpose, another entirely to have her standing there aroused and the hours of the day slipping away. He gave himself a rudimentary pass with the towel before scooping her up, his mouth nipping at her lips before trailing down her neck to latch onto her collar bone. 

His tongue soothed the bite as he set her down on the desk.

“Is this how you imagined it?” She asked breathlessly as he licked and sucked his way down to her breasts.

“Sometimes.” His hand cupped her mound, his fingers seeking entrance into her wet heat while the heel of his hand pressed against her clit. 

“Not bent over it?” He stopped and looked at her then and he was instantly caught by her devilish smirk. She pushed him back a bit before sliding off the desk and turning around, her ass presented to him. He found himself sinking to his knees then, spreading her cheeks so he could she could be on display for him. He didn’t wait long before licking a strip from her clit to her ass.

“Ben.” She gasped out. 

“So, perfect.” His finger tracing where his tongue had just been, spreading her wetness. He spread her again so he could tease her entrance with his tongue before moving back down to her clit, tonguing a circle around it. 

This wasn’t as good of an angle as he wanted if he was going to eat her out and get her ready for his cock, but he’d do the best he could with it. She was slick enough that it didn’t take much to slide two fingers in her tight cunt while his thumb drew slow circles around her clit. His mouth alternated between giving little sucks and licks along the back of her thighs and ass. She would tense up if he got too close to the puckered muscle of her asshole, so he left that for another time. He savored the little whimpers and whines every time he did something she particularly enjoyed. His free hand would kneed and squeeze the muscle of her ass and it wasn’t long before she was bucking back against him. 

“Ben, need you please. Need you to fuck me Ben.” As on edge he was, he wasn’t about to make her wait. He pulled his fingers out of her cunt, sucking her arousal off them before taking a step away to go get a condom.

“Ben. I’m clean and have an implant if... you’re clean…” It took him a moment for her words to make sense in the cloudy haze of his brain. 

“You sure?”

“Yes.” She sounded sure, although a bit needy. He moved back to stand behind her, sliding his cock through her wet folds. His mouth dropped open from pleasurable feel and the utter depravity of the sight of it. The wet sound was loud and lewd to his ears and it caused a shiver to go through him as he relished in it all. 

When he was sufficiently coated in her slick, he started the slow slide in. He thought she felt good yesterday but this was a whole different feeling. He could feel the tight wetness of her walls, every twitch of muscle as she adjusted to his girth and length. He saw her knuckles were white from gripping the desk. He leaned over her and tucked her still drying hair behind her ear.

“Does this feel ok.”

“Yes.” She gasped out. “Don’t stop.”

“I’ve been imagining this for so long. You’re so perfect like this.” He stood back up as bottomed out. He admired the view of them joined together, something he didn’t quite achieve yesterday. He gripped and spread her ass cheeks watching her stretch around him.

“So much better than I could ever imagine.” He said as he pulled his hips back, his cock glistened with her arousal. Pleasure ripped down his spine as he thrust roughly back in.

“Does that feel good?” He asked unsure if her mewl was from pleasure or discomfort.

“So, good.”

“Tell me what you want. Please.” He was already panting, and his forehead was damp from sweat. 

“Fuck me. Hard. Please. Come in me, please.” He nodded eagerly, despite the fact she probably couldn’t see him. Her requests went straight to his cock. He gave a series of long hard thrusts that he regretted when he realized he wasn’t going to last long. He reached between her and the desk to rub firm circles around her clit. 

“Fuck Rey. I’m gonna come. You’re so fucking tight and perfect and you’re gonna make me come.” He shook his head trying to push away the intensity of his arousal. His thrusts became shorter and harder. He watched her ass jiggle with each thrust while she writhed under him on the desk. 

“Fuckfuckfuckfuck.” Ben chanted as he came. He didn’t wait to catch his breath before moving her onto the bed so he could help her finish. He kneeled between her legs and wasted no time in putting himself to work in penance for finishing without her. His lips attached to her clit while he slid three fingers into her cunt to roughly fuck her. His fingers slid through their combined fluids and he could taste the combination of them. It was a heady mix and made him think it was possible to be ready for another round so soon. 

It wasn’t long before she let out a shout as she shattered around him, her cunt thrusting against his eager mouth and fingernails her scraped at his scalp. When she finally stilled, he eagerly crawled up to the head of the bed with her, the touches of his skin setting off little shudders through her. 

When he was level with her, she gripped the back of his neck to pull him to her mouth. The kiss was soft and languid. He pulled away to brush her hair back from her face so he could look at her. Her cheeks were still pink and flushed from arousal.

“Was that ok for you?” He asked. 

She nodded before rolling on her side to face him, tucking herself under his chin. He reached down to grab the blanket and cover them both before kissing her temple.

He pushed away any thoughts about having to go back to reality. He still had a few hours before he would potentially take her home. It didn’t stop him from humoring the idea of taking her home and staying at her place, but that was something she could decide after well earned nap. 


	4. Sink into me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title by Taking back Sunday

Ben woke up a little while later to an empty bed. He knew Rey wouldn’t just disappear without saying anything, so he went to the bathroom to clean up and put his sleep pants back on before going to find her. He found her in the spare room wrapped in a throw and reading one of his books while she sat on the floor in front of the bookshelf. On nights that they hung out she would often wander in here to look at his books.

“Find something good?”

“Hm?” She hummed at him before drawing her attention away from what she was reading.

“The book.”

“Oh, yeah. It’s The Girl Who Loved Tom Gordon.” She said a bit distractedly.

“Oh, yeah. That one isn’t bad.”

“Want to sit with me?” She asked him a bit hopefully.

“Sure.” He nodded in the direction of the chair and sat down, leaning back to give Rey the space needed to sit in his lap.

She sat in his embrace and adjusted to be comfortable. Her head tucked under his chin and leaning against his chest. Despite the intensity of the sexual fantasies this was what he really wanted with her. 

She read to him the story of the girl who was lost and alone in the woods, while being chased by the beast. He got lost in the sound of Rey’s voice. His arm cradled her back and his other hand stroked up and down her leg as she read. 

“Do you have a piece of paper I can use to bookmark this?” She asked him. He reached behind them for a post-it that sat on the end table. “Thank you.” 

“You can borrow it if you want.” He suggested.

“I would but it’d probably be something that would freak me out to read alone.”

“Ok, you can read it when you come over then.” Ben amended.

She smiled softly and put the book on the table next to them.

She leaned up and kissed him then, shifting to sit straddle his lap. 

“So, what are the rules of this relationship Benjamin?” She asked primly as she was perched on his thighs.

“You can come over whenever you want. I’ll stay over at your place whenever you want me to. Sleep overs every weekend. I’ll cook for you or we can go out whenever you’d like.”

“Oh, yeah?” Her grin was beaming, and he was pleased that he was the one that put it there. “Even that Chinese place you don’t like?” She asked with a teasing lilt.

“I never said I don’t like it.” He argued. “I just prefer the other place because they have really good Mu Shu beef.”

“So, that isn’t a no.” 

“It’s not a no.”

“Do we tell Rose and Finn?” Her brow creased a bit as if she was worried about how he’d respond.

“They’re primarily your friends. You tell them what you want when you’re ready.” She seemed relieved at that as she considered it a moment.

“I think we should keep this just between us for just a little bit longer, until we know for sure.” 

“I don’t disagree. What worried you?”

“That you wouldn’t want them to know at all, that you’d want to keep it a secret.”

“No. I want them to know. But I agree, it’d be nice to keep this just to ourselves for a bit, until we’re comfortable and figure out what we’re doing.”

She gave him a coy smile. “Some things have been figured out quite well I think.”

“Oh? I think there might be some more figuring out to do.” He said as he gripped her hips and leaned forward to kiss her.

She giggled into his mouth and draped her arms around his shoulders as she kissed him back. Her teeth nipped and tugged on his bottom lip and he moved his hands under the blanket to find bare legs and hips.

“No, panties? You’re going to be the death of me.” He huffed into her grinning mouth.

“I’m so sorry.” She gave him her best pout and he captured her lower lip between his and rucked her shirt up only parting from her to pull it over her head. She shifted in his lap rubbing herself against his thigh and he shifted under her to remove his pants. He kicked them down his legs until they were off completely and pulled Rey back to his mouth savoring the softness of her lips and the slide of her tongue across his own. His hands roamed over her body gripping her ass to encourage her slow grind against him before moving to cup and knead her breasts. He pinched her nipples between thumb and forefinger. Rey let out mewl and ground more firmly against him.

Rey’s hands were braced on the arms of the chair to give her the leverage she needed, and he moved one of his hands to thumb at her clit. 

“Fuck, Ben.” She whined and he grinned into her mouth. 

“What’s your fantasy Rey? We’re coming to the last of my big ones.”

“More dirty talk, a little bit rougher.” Her cheeks were pink, and he knew she was holding back. His dick throbbed at the idea of the things she wanted from him and did his best not to let his imagination run wild. 

“Rougher like what? Want me to spank you?” She nodded. 

The hand that was still on her breast came down and gripped her hip before sliding around to squeeze her ass cheek. 

“You haven’t worn panties since you got here.” He gave her a light tap, wanting to test what she needed from him. “They looked like such nice panties, too.” Another, a little bit harder and her mouth dropped open.

“Want me to fuck you? Split open your tight pussy on my cock, come in you?” He felt her shudder, and it was then that he realized how much she wanted him to say these things to her which only egged him on further. 

He moved his hand to give her clit better stimulation. “I love how wet you get for me. I can feel you dripping already.” He was panting letter her use him for her own pleasure. “Seeing you spread out over the desk, watching my cock slide in, all covered in your cum.” She was panting and writhing and he wondered if she was about to come. “Maybe I’ll play with that ass next time. Make you feel so good. I want you to come for me Rey. Come all over me. My hands, my mouth, my cock. Bet you’re about to come all over my thigh right now and it’s so fucking hot.” She shuddered over him and her thighs clamped around his own. 

He gave her a moment before adjusting her. “Are you ready for me?” She nodded eagerly and they adjusted so she was kneeling over his cock. He held it upright so she could slide down his length. She was a sight above him, but he was determined to have her come on his cock this time. It didn’t take her long to get settled and he gave her ass another smack only to have her clench around him. 

She rocked back and forth, stimulating her clit on his pelvic bone and he knew he would need to help her get the leverage she needed for any deep thrusts. He gripped her hip with the hand that had been on her ass. 

He looked up at her and she looked angelic above him, bathed in afternoon light. Her lips kiss bitten and parted in pleasure. He curled his fingers around the back of her neck to draw her closer, her forehead resting against his as he sunk lower in the chair. He had a better angle to meet her thrusts.

“Right there.” She said in a pant against his mouth.

He repeated the action and felt her clench around his cock.

“Play with your clit baby, I got this.” She removed her hands from the arm of the chair, snaking one between their bodies while the other braced against his clavicle, her fingers curled to cup the side of his neck. 

He could feel the fingers on her clit start their rhythm, brushing against him on their down stroke. Her hazel eyes were focused on his own and he did his best to stay focused on them. 

“That’s it. Wanna feel you come. Wanna feel how wet you can get for me. I want to feel you dripping.” He started slow but firm thrusts. His hand on her hip was a restless thing, alternating between gentle touches and rough squeezes and slaps. Her eyes squeezed shut as she got close and he sped up, trying to push his own impending pleasure away until she came again.

Then she tensed and her cunt rippled arounds his cock he kept up his thrusts finally letting himself release inside of her which only seemed to prolong her pleasure. He kissed her when he finished and she relaxed over him, laying her head on his chest. It was then he realized that her nails had dug into his neck as she moved her hand away.

“Ben.” She gently moved her fingers over the marks. “I’m sorry.” He reached up and placed his hand over hers. 

“Nothing to be sorry for.” He rasped out. He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed her palm.

He sat them up, keeping her close to his chest as he picked up his discarded shirt she had worn. He gently cleaned around where they were connected, slipping out of her has he softened and jostled them back into a comfortable position. 

“What happens next?” Rey asked, her finger tracing patterns on his shoulder.

“I order take out from that Chinese place you like so much, take you home and one of three possibilities. One, I stay the night there. Two, I come back home and leave you alone until you’re not sick of me and want to see me again. Or three, you get whatever you need to be comfortable here, so you can get ready for work in the morning.”

“I don’t know if I could get sick of you.” He held her tighter and dropped a kiss on the crown of her head. “Plus, if I stay here, I’m already 20 minutes closer to work.” 

“Ok, then let’s feed you so we can go get your stuff.”


	5. Brand New day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title based off of a Van Morrison Song.

After their first weekend together, they spent very little time apart. They would plan for a night away from one another only for one or the other of them to show up unannounced. Rey would get dropped off, a bit tipsy, after a night out with Rose. Ben would show up after trying to pull a late night at work. Until the night Ben showed up unannounced to Rey’s empty apartment while Rey had shown up at his, they decided they didn’t want to wait the socially acceptable amount of time to move in.

So, at three months into their relationship Rey broke her lease and moved in with Ben. After all, it was closer to her work, he had the extra room that they turned into a little reading and craft nook. The only problem was that Rey didn’t have a place to work on furniture anymore. At her old place there was a small yard and driveway that she could sand down furniture and air out the noxious chemicals. 

He saw how she’d longingly stare at discarded furniture on curbs when they’d drive around town and he knew he had to find them a place that fit both of their lives. A place that would let them carve out a future. 

He contacted his mom for the name of a realtor to start looking for a house. It took longer than he would have liked to find one that was suitable. He wanted something big enough that they could host family and friends, something close to Rey’s work, and enough yard or a garage or shed so Rey could continue with her hobbies. 

They had talked about houses enough to know things that she liked. So, he had the realtor keep an eye out. He really wanted to have it be a surprise for her, it’d be their anniversary soon and they had talked about maybe getting married in the next year. It wasn’t something that they felt they needed but he wanted to make sure that she was protected if anything happened to him. Neither one of them wanted some big spectacle, they’d be happy with something small at the courthouse. 

But then he got the call on a Wednesday afternoon. An old farmhouse had just been listed. It had a wraparound porch, two acres, a refurbished barn, open floor plan with 4 bedrooms and 2 ½ baths, and a finished basement. It was a 15-minute drive to their respective places of work and he over bid just to make sure it didn’t slip away. He was able to get a rush on the sale and the old owners would be out at the end of the month. He hadn’t closed on the house but had the appointment for the signing set up and knew it was a done deal. If she didn’t like it then he could retract his offer and find them something else. But he knew Rey and knew that she would love it. She might not love that he was buying it outright… but he’d cross that bridge when he got there.

He planned a day of looking at houses, the last stop of the day would be the farmhouse. He packed them a picnic lunch so they could celebrate or soothe any disappointment, he made sure to pack chocolate cake. 

They had seen 2 houses that fit what they were looking for. He looked over at her as they drove to the next and final stop.

“You seem disappointed.” He said.

She shrugged, “they just don’t seem like good fits. The last one was nice, but it screamed HOA and I know that I wouldn’t fit in there.” 

He reached over and picked up her hand out of her lap.

“Hopefully, this next one will be better.” His heart raced with anticipation. He hoped his palms weren’t sweaty.

When they pulled up the long driveway, he struggled to keep his eyes off of her. He watched her eagerly take in the landscape of the mix of pine and fruit trees visible from where they parked. He drunk in her expression when she saw the house.

“All of this property belongs to the house?” She asked, drinking in the barn.

“Yep.” He felt relief when he saw her look of awe when they walked into the house. She had a terrible game face in front of the realtor, and he was glad that Rey was pleased with what she saw. They took the tour of the house and the realtor left them to discuss what they thought, revisiting the they wanted to see again. He followed Rey as she went outside. She took in the porch swing and they walked the yard. 

Rey talked excitedly about what they could do with the space, a vegetable garden in the yard, maybe even some chickens or goats. He grinned at her relieved that he made a good choice. She when stopped to smell some flowers that were growing along a fence line, he took that as the moment to ask her. 

When she turned back to him she looked surprised that he wasn’t immediately behind her and he watched her brow crease in momentary confusion when she looked down at him.

“Rey.” Her mouth dropped into a soft o of surprise. “I’ve loved you forever and I want you to be happy and have everything you’ve ever wanted.” He rushed out nervously. “Home is wherever you are, but I thought you’d like this place to call home best. We sign on it tomorrow if you like it.” He pulled the ring box out of his pocket with slightly shaking hands.

He looked back up at her and her eyes were glassy with unshed tears so he hurried up.

“Marry me. Please. Spend the rest of your life with me and I’ll do everything in my power to deserve you.” The wind was knocked out of him when she tackled him to the ground peppering his face with tear choked kisses. 

“Yes. Yes. Yes.” She said between each kiss, finally settling on his mouth. The kiss was wet and languid, the weight of her a comfort to him as he wrapped his arms around her. 

When she pulled away, they were both beaming, and he knew that this was one of the happiest moments of his life. He’d never forget it. 

“So, it’s yours? The house?” She asked, nervously chewing on her lip.

“ _Ours._ And yes. As soon as we sign tomorrow, your name will be on the deed, too.”

“But how do I contribute to this?” She asked. “What are the payments?”

“Nothing. The house will be paid for outright as of tomorrow. Provided you want to live here with me. If not there’s other people who want to buy it. I made sure of it.”

She made the face she made when she felt overwhelmed by the amount of money he had.

“I just want you to live here and be happy. That’s it, that’s your cost.” He said, swallowing thickly.

“Ok, But I’m paying the utilities for the next 20 years.” She said, her tone not allowing for him to argue or disagree.

“If that is what makes you happy.”

“So, when can we move in?” Here eyes were bright and eager.

“Whenever you want, the lease on the apartment is up in 3 months so we’ll have to move by then.”

“So, you’re saying next weekend?” She asked hopeful and he laughed.

“Next weekend it is. Do you want me to hire movers or rent a truck and have Finn make up for the 5 times we’ve helped him move?”

“Hmm…. The truck and Finn… I don’t trust strangers touching my stuff.”

“Got it. Maybe my dad and Chewie can help.” He suggested.

She nodded and rested her head on his chest. 

“There’s so much to do. Maybe we should wait.” She said as her logic warred with what she wanted.

“I took the week off just in case. So, you tell me what to do and I’ll do it.”

They laid there under the canopy of the trees for a while, talking softly and savoring the moment. Eventually, they got up and Ben grabbed their lunch from the trunk of his car. They ate on the porch swing that was soon to be theirs. Rey was already planning what to do with the barn and the things she’d like to do with the house. 

“We should get a bigger dining room table.” She said after taking an impressive bite of celebratory cake.

“Why? I happen to like the one we have _very_ much.” He said, a grin curling on one side.

“Oh, I don’t think we should get rid of it. Maybe put it in the basement as a game table or something. I just think that a big dinning room table is what belongs in a farmhouse. Maybe find one with lion feet.”

“Sounds perfect. I take it we’re going to be hitting some flea markets soon.”

She grinned sheepishly.

“That or drive around the residential areas on our way home, see if anyone abandoned some good stuff after the garage sales today.” She waggled her eyebrows at him and he chuckles.

“Whatever makes you happy.”

She considered him a moment.

“Just you, really. The rest is all gravy.”


End file.
